Xenai Leaper
Xenai Leapers (ZEN-uh) are mutated versions of Leapers that are found exclusively in Bojkreg, one of the three side-dimensions of the Shadowlands. Description Lore TBC Tactics *Health: 75 <3 (150 health total) *Size: 4 blocks tall (four times bigger than regular Leapers) *Drops: 0-2 Night Essences *XP: 100 Xenai Leapers are highly aggressive towards anything, including other mobs native to Bojkreg. Anything that crosses paths with a Xenai Leaper is sure to be attacked. They will start chasing anything that is 15 blocks or more away from it and will charge at mobs 8 or more blocks away, which will knock them back and stun them for a short period of time (1-3 seconds). After this, they will proceed to bite their prey, dealing 5 <3 while having a 1/5 chance of poisoning the target. If the Player comes across a Xenai Leaper, it is advised that they wear armor of at least gold or better, as Xenai Leapers in a group can easily kill someone even wearing iron armor in no more than a few seconds. The best way to deal with Xenai Leapers is to shoot them from a distance before they can see the Player. If contact is made, it is best to isolate them, or strike while walking backwards. These mobs take extra damage from ranged weapons, such as bows, but Overworld-crafted weapons do reduced damage. Attacking a Xenai Leaper with your hand will cause a heart of damage towards the Player - this is assumed to be because the Player is hitting the Xenai Leaper's spikes with their bare hands. Habitat Xenai Leapers are annoyingly common in twilight deserts, having a 40% chance of spawning every 5 x 5 area of Night Sand in groups of 2-5. They only spawn in areas with a brightness of below 9, though it is not uncommon to see some stragglers during the day. Cooperation Because they are so aggressive, Xenai Leapers do not get along with any other Bojkreg mobs, though they are minion spawns of the Sinister Neemakora boss fight. Trivia *Xenai Leapers are the worst mobs for grinding or farming, since they only have one drop that is shared by almost every other Bojkreg mob and offer the second lowest amount of XP out of all Shadowlands mobs. This, combined with how difficult they are to kill in groups with their speed and aggressiveness, deters many people from killing them for any reason other than self defense. **Many new players mistake Xenai Leapers for being good mobs for grinding since they offer more XP than many Overworld mobs, but at this point in the game XP is useless, as many Overworld weapons, enchanted or not, do greatly reduced damage against Shadowlands mobs. *Xenai Leapers are the smallest of the Bojkreg mobs. *Oddly, there is no Bojkreg equivalent of Leaper Queens. *Xenai Leapers are the only Shadowlands mobs that have a chance of poisoning other mobs via attacks. *Xenai Leapers are the only Shadowlands mobs whose name starts with the letter "X". **Furthermore they are the only Shadowlands mob that has the prefix "Xenai", while many mutated mobs have the prefixes "Shadow" or "Sinister". *It is unknown how Leapers mutated into Xenai Leapers, or where they got their poisoning capabilities from. Category:Mob Variations Category:Small Mobs Category:Fast Mobs Category:Item-Dropping Mobs Category:Shadowlands Mobs Category:Bojkreg Mobs